The Preacher's Daughter
by Hoodfabulous
Summary: My entry in 'The Taste of the Forbidden II' contest. The preacher's daughter, eighteen-year-old Bella Swan, has some dark, hidden, sexual desires. When gynecologist Dr. Edward Cullen, moves to town, will the high school senior make her fantasies with the much older doctor become a reality?


**Taste of the Forbidden II**

**Title: The Preacher's Daughter**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Word Count: 9,843**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary:** The preacher's daughter, eighteen-year-old Bella Swan, has some dark, hidden, sexual desires. When gynecologist Dr. Edward Cullen, moves to town, will the high school senior make her fantasies with the much older doctor become a reality?

**Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Twilight world, which is trademarked by Stephenie Meyer. I do not claim ownership of said characters. I just make them do very naughty things. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Personal Disclaimer:** Dad, if you are attempting to read this, stop right now! Try to remember how I only allowed you to read those two other stories, okay? Thanks! If you do decide to read this, please don't show up at Dr. W's house with a loaded double-barrel shotgun! This is pure fantasy! I swear! I listen to your sermons...most of them ;)

**The Preacher's Daughter **

I'll never forget the day Edward Cullen entered my life.

It was a beautiful, sunny summer morning in the small town of Forks, South Carolina. It started out as any other Sunday morning. I woke up, stepped into a long shower, and spent extra time out of the busy morning to style my hair. For some reason I arose that morning feeling extra pretty and took my time making sure I looked as nice on the outside as I felt on the inside.

I wore light makeup, a long, white fitted dress, and my great-grandmother's pearls. My mother begged me long ago keep the pearls in a safe place until my wedding day, but I didn't see an impending wedding taking place anytime soon.

No, the boys in the small town of Forks didn't want to date the demure daughter of Reverend Swan, the long-time minister of the local congregation. They looked at me and saw nothing but a pretty, quiet eighteen-year-old girl, not knowing the secret demons I battled inside.

I didn't battle alcoholism, drug dependency, or an eating disorder, but in the Lord's eyes my demons were just as awful. No, I did not battle those diseases. I battled one thing and one thing alone: sexual desire. Yes, I had the desire to be thoroughly felt up, fingered, and fucked.

My fantasies were full of various scenarios: the library, my A&P lab at school, in my parents' bed. It was all quite shameful.

I prayed that the evil thoughts would go away, but they never did. They replayed over and over in my mind. One night I found my fingers wandering down my body and between my legs, gently brushing against my most sensitive spot. My body flushed red in embarrassment, although my bedroom door was thoroughly locked and no one could see me. It was just the very idea of touching myself in a sinful manner that caused my skin to tinge pink.

Pushing the guilt and embarrassment away, I would rub circles gently over the nub, pressing down firmly as the faceless image of an older gentleman flashed through my mind. Although I'd just turned eighteen, I found myself undeniably attracted to older men. They were experienced and bold with their sexuality, two things I was not.

It was the spankings that inevitably sent me into body-racking orgasms. The idea of the nameless, faceless gentleman punishing me for my sinful thoughts always drove me over the edge. I'd come hard, biting my bottom lip to prevent screaming out in ecstasy.

If my parents were to ever find out I masturbated, I'd surely be punished. My father was a firm believer in 'the strap,' which was his trusty old belt. Spare the rod, spoil the child and all that jazz.

After helping my mother cook breakfast, she, my father, and I hopped into Papa's old station wagon and drove out to the church. Papa always drove to the church an hour before service so he could quickly practice his sermon.

My mother and I would sit in the third pew to the right in the small sanctuary. My mother would listen to him with a quiet smile on her small, delicate face as we sat on the pew. I'd sit beside her and fantasize about someone slamming into me from behind while bending over said pew. Needless to say, I did a lot of squirming during church services.

People started to file in and we all stood in the foyer, greeting them with smiles on our faces as we shook their hands. I greeted Carlisle and Esme Cullen, two very affluent people in our small town. Carlisle was a retired physician. His wife, Esme, was a socialite of sorts, and heavily involved in benefits and charities. She and my mother were very close friends. They'd often team up to help out at the local women's shelter, or door-knocking and passing out pamphlets encouraging people to visit the church. Carlisle and my father were fishing buddies. I thought of the two like a second set of parents.

The women of the congregation were all abuzz because Carlisle and Esme's nephew, Edward, just moved to town. Apparently Edward was an obstetrician and gynecologist, and the local women were excited that they didn't have to drive all the way to Charleston any longer for their yearly checkups. I didn't understand what all the fuss was about, but then again, I'd never had a yearly checkup.

My mother made my first appointment for the following month with a female gynecologist in Charleston. She was appalled by the very idea that the local women would allow a man, especially a local man, to look at their nether-regions.

My best friend, Alice Brandon, entered the church with an excited grin on her face. Her shoulder-length raven hair was curled in soft waves and she wore a pretty, short, red dress that my mother was probably internally condemning. Alice's brown eyes sparkled as she beamed at me. Sunday was Alice's favorite day of the week, but it had nothing to do with church. It had everything to do with Jasper Cullen.

Jasper Cullen was the only child of Esme and Carlisle. He was tall and handsome with blonde, wavy hair, deep blue eyes, and a gentle smile. Alice had a crush on him most of her life after meeting him at a slumber party at my house once. I think Alice and I were about ten years old at the time.

Jasper was thirty-six. Yes, Ms. Mary Alice Brandon shared the same pervy older man fantasies that I did.

Alice stood beside me and my parents as we continued to greet the members and visitors of the congregation. She quietly whispered in my ear how she'd watched a porn the night before, causing my cheeks to blush red. Everything I knew about sex came from the lips of Alice Brandon. She'd recently discovered the wonderful world of vibrators and dildos. She didn't believe that using sex toys was actually considered a type of sex. Alice claimed that she was saving her virginity for Jasper, who she swore was her soul mate. Poor girl didn't realize that he'd barely look at her.

A tall, lanky stranger entered the foyer, and my thoughts of Alice and her unrequited love vanished from my mind. The man was extremely handsome with messy bronze hair, forest green eyes, and a strong, athletic build. He looked to be about Jasper's age, probably thirty-six or thirty-seven. He stood behind Carlisle and Esme, as they spoke to my parents, with his hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks. He wore a white button-up shirt that emphasized the color of his lightly-tanned skin.

The faceless man in my sexual fantasizes was no longer faceless.

His green eyes met my brown ones. I quickly closed my partially opened mouth and felt my cheeks heat up once again as I bit my lip and ducked my head. I stared down at his shoes; they were brown, leather, shiny, and Italian. The man shifted in place and I wondered what he thought of my ogling. I'd thoroughly embarrassed myself.

"Renee, Charlie, this is our nephew, Edward." Esme beamed.

I watched the man's feet as he stepped forward and shook my parents' hands. He greeted them kindly, his voice sounding like warm maple syrup. I swallowed. Hard. My mind was instantly filled with Edward's voice muttering my name as he drove himself into me. Deep. It was then me who shifted in place, rubbing my thighs together to alleviate the tingling between my legs. It only made the throbbing worse.

"And this is our daughter, Isabella," I heard my mother say.

My head shot up involuntarily as I met the gaze of the green-eyed devil. His eyes wandered around my face and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed after swallowing. Something about a man's Adam's apple was so hot, at least to me. He reached out, taking my small, clammy hand in his large, warm one.

"Bella," I corrected, ignoring my mother's judgmental frown. She always preferred my given name. "I prefer to go by 'Bella.'"

"Bella," he said, gently squeezing my hand as he gave me a small smile. "Bella means 'beautiful,' does it not? A fitting name for such a beautiful woman."

I felt my blush spread from my cheeks and down to my chest. His eyes followed the pinkness down past where my grandmother's pearl necklace rested against my bare neck. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and I swear I nearly came right there on the spot. It was my father's voice that snapped me out of my momentary fantasy of Edward's pink tongue licking me feverishly between my legs.

"Isabella means 'consecrated to God,'" my father interrupted in his deep tenor. His mustache twitched as he gave Edward a stern look. "And my daughter is hardly a woman. She turned eighteen barely a week ago."

At the mention of my age Edward dropped my hand. Disappointment flooded my body as his eyes broke away from my gaze.

"I'm sorry, Reverend Swan," Edward apologized in a steady voice. "I didn't mean to come across as sounding inappropriate, I assure you. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted the compliment I gave to your _very_ young daughter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should track down Carlisle and Esme before they think I've disappeared."

Without another word, Edward walked away. He entered the sanctuary to my left without another glance in my direction. I felt Alice's hand reach out and grip my own as she clutched it excitedly.

"He was flirting with you!" she whisper-squealed, once my parents attention turned back to the group of people lingering in the corridor.

"No, he wasn't," I mumbled. "He was just being polite."

"Oh, come on, Bella! Even your father could tell he was coming on to you! Why do you think your father spoke to him the way he did?" she admonished quietly while rolling her eyes.

Ignoring her, I continued to greet the members of the church alongside my parents. As the minutes dwindled away, I found myself following my mother, with Alice by my side, to the pew where we normally sat.

Pinpricks along my neck alerted me that someone was watching me. Imagine my surprise when I glanced to the left and met Edward Cullen's eyes. He quickly dropped his head, staring down at his hands that rested in his lap. A sick sense of satisfaction swept over me as I thought that Alice's words might possibly be true. Maybe Edward Cullen_ was_ flirting with me.

I felt his eyes on me throughout the entire service, and I was ashamed to admit that I didn't hear a word my father said as he stood behind the wooden pulpit. My mind was filled with thoughts of the handsome Edward Cullen and the things he could do to my body. I shifted in place for the next hour as Alice sat beside me smirking at my discomfort.

I became a robot on the days when church wasn't in session. I'd wake up, get ready for school, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, help with supper, do my homework, masturbate to images of Edward Cullen fucking me in every orifice, and fall asleep sated, yet never really satisfied. The next day would continue the same way.

Alice grew disgusted with my moaning and groaning over Edward. I'd listened to her bitch and complain over Jasper for the last eight years. I was glad she finally got a taste of her own medicine.

Then one day something miraculous happened. It was a Friday night and I was quietly helping my mother prepare a large supper for our weekly meal with Esme and Carlisle. As I carefully buttered a batch of rolls, my mother casually mentioned that Edward would be joining his aunt and uncle for the meal at our house.

Startled, I dropped the butter knife and it clattered loudly against the Formica countertop. My mother shot me a sideways, knowing look as she tried to hide a small smile.

"I see the way you look at him, Isabella," she whispered as she peered in the direction of the living room where my father quietly watched a ball game on television. "I looked at your father the very same way once. I still do on occasion."

"Mama!" I gasped quietly, shocked by her confession.

"Oh, Isabella," she tisked. "I'm not blind nor dead. I was a lusty teenager once. You're attracted to Edward Cullen. I can't blame you. He's a handsome fellow. But is that all you see when you look at him, Isabella? A handsome, older man? Have you taken the time to see what a genuinely nice man he is?"

My mother didn't wait for my response. She reached out, grabbed the dirty butter knife from the counter, and tossed it carelessly into the sink before exiting the kitchen.

Left to my own devices, I placed the rolls in the oven and set the timer. I then pondered my mother's words as I waited for the rolls to bake.

The truth was, I hadn't taken the time to see Edward for anything other than the dream man in my sexual fantasies. I knew nothing about him. I didn't know where he lived prior to moving to Forks or why he moved there in the first place. Had he ever been married? Did he have children? These were all unanswered questions.

I was swiftly overcome with guilt, feeling dirty and cheap. As the timer went off on the oven, I made it my personal mission to get to know Edward a little better.

As I placed the warm rolls in a small basket I heard the doorbell ring. My heart jumped in my throat as I heard my father's voice greeting Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. My mother directed them into the adjoining dining room. I hesitantly entered the dining room with the basket of rolls clutched in my trembling hands.

Edward's eyes met mine immediately upon entering the room. He wore a green button-up shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, and dark washed jeans. He gave me a brief smile that I politely returned as I sat the basket of rolls on the table. I started to grab the back of my chair but Edward beat me to it.

"Allow me," he said with a soft smile as he pulled the chair back.

My cheeks became warm as I mumbled my thanks and sank in the chair. I felt my father's hard gaze across the table beside my beaming mother.

"How very thoughtful! And polite!" she said as she shot my father a pointed look.

My father simply huffed as Edward pulled the chair out beside mine and sat down at the table. He was only inches away from me and my body hummed at the proximity.

My father offered grace but I couldn't keep my eyes shut for long. Turning my head as he quietly prayed, I opened my eyes a bit and met the startling green stare of my table mate. The two of us held the other's gaze during the prayer, clearing our throats in sync as the prayer ended, and breaking our gaze.

We passed the food around and filled our plates. Edward's fingers skimmed against mine a time or two upon passing the food. The brief contact sent shivers down my spine. I caught him thoughtfully watching me at times throughout the meal as I silently prayed for the strength to speak to him.

"This is a lovely meal, Mrs. Swan," Edward complimented my mother during a brief pause in the conversation.

"Isabella cooked most of it," my mother said proudly as she gently smiled at Edward's surprised expression. "She'll make a fine wife one day."

"I'm sure she will," Edward said softly as I met his gentle eyes.

"Isabella is an old soul," my mother shamelessly continued. "She's very mature for her age. That's why none of the local boys ask her out on dates. She's far too mature to date someone her own age."

"Renee!" my father scolded with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Oh, Charlie," my mother cut in with a smile. "Don't be embarrassed. It's true! Isabella has always acted like a grown person trapped in a young girl's body."

"Bella is a lovely girl," Esme piped up, smiling kindly at me.

I hid my face by hanging my head and shoving the food around my plate. My hair flowed around my face and shoulders but I still felt Edward's eyes on me as the others continued to prattle on about me as though I weren't there.

A warm hand rested on my knee and gave it a gentle squeeze beneath the table. Slowly turning my head I met Edward's apologetic smile.

Timidly I smiled back as his hand lingered on my knee a bit longer before he removed it. That one simple touch conveyed so much. He was silently comforting me, acknowledging that he understood I didn't like the attention of others.

"So, Edward. Tell us a little about yourself," my father spoke up, breaking the bubble that we'd quietly created between the two of us.

"What would you like to know, Reverend?" Edward asked after clearing his throat and dragging his eyes away from mine.

"What made you decide to move to Forks?" my father asked as he carefully regarded the man by my side.

"Well, sir, after my divorce was finalized it felt strange living in Charleston," Edward admitted in a quiet voice as Esme and Carlisle shot each other sad glances. "Everything reminded me of Tanya. I had to get away and I remembered visiting Forks when I was younger. I find Forks a very quaint town and decided I'd start a new life here with my remaining family."

"Divorced, huh," my father grunted in a disturbed voice. "And the reason you left your wife?"

"Charlie!" my mother quietly admonished while giving Edward an apologetic look. "That's none of your business!"

"No, that's fine, Mrs. Swan," Edward said cooly as he met my father's hard stare evenly. "I didn't leave my wife, Reverend. She left me. She grew tired of my inability to give her children."

My mother gasped and I saw my father's face pale as he suddenly became sheepish. Edward placed his fork down on his plate and carefully wiped the corners of his mouth with a cloth napkin as he continued to gaze at my father.

"Edward had childhood leukemia," Carlisle told us in a disheartened tone as his pale blue eyes studied his nephew's broken expression. "Tanya knew there was a possibility that Edward couldn't give her children when the two of them wed. She told Edward it didn't matter if they ever had children.

"Unfortunately, not all women are as sweet and kind as your daughter, Charlie. Tanya married him while he was attending medical school, and all she saw were dollar signs. When she became bored with life, she decided a child would be the perfect new plaything.

"When she was unable to conceive, the two of them went in for fertility testing. That's when Edward found out the medication and treatments for his leukemia rendered him sterile. Within a month, Tanya was gone."

"Oh, how awful!" my mother murmured as her eyes welled up with tears. "There's so many children out there needing a loving home! Did the two of you ever look into adoption?"

"Tanya wanted a child of her own," Edward muttered bitterly. "She told me that if I wasn't man enough to give her a child then she'd find someone who was. She eventually married one of my associates at the clinic where I worked in Charleston. I hear they have two healthy children now."

The room was silent for a long moment as Edward's words hung heavily in the air. I discreetly reached beneath the table and grasped his knee, giving it a firm squeeze as his sad eyes met mine. There was no smile, no sign that my touch did anything to comfort him. Edward quietly asked for directions to the restroom and silently left the room. All of us who remained at the table exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"I'm...so sorry," my father mumbled to his wife and friends. "I had no idea."

"You're apologizing to the wrong person," I spoke up softly, garnering the attention of my table mates.

Standing from my chair, I quickly collected the dishes and entered the kitchen spending the next several minutes cleaning. My mind was wrapped up in thoughts of Edward and the horrible way his ex-wife treated him. A strange new feeling budded in my chest as I remembered his broken, sad face.

The rest of the adults wandered into the living room, but I quietly exited the house. Slipping through the back door, I found my favorite spot on the porch. My father hung a white, wooden porch swing there several years before. Tucking my legs beneath my body, I sat on the swing and stared out into the dense woods surrounding my home, trying to identify the odd new emotion that invaded my body.

The sound of my father's voice wafted through the screen of the open window in the kitchen. My ears perked up as my father gruffly spoke and Edward's smooth, soft voice responded.

"I'm sincerely sorry for the way I've treated you, Edward," my father told the man quietly in an honest, open voice. "If I must be frank, I've noticed the way you and my daughter look at one another. As a father, it terrifies me. You're not that much younger than me, Edward. It's difficult watching my little girl grow up, but it's equally as terrifying to realize she has feelings for a man who's almost old enough to be her father."

"I'm sure it's just a childhood crush," Edward replied as I felt my heart twist in my chest. "She's a beautiful young woman and she'll make someone very happy one day. You have nothing to worry about, Reverend. I can never be the man your daughter deserves. Bella deserves someone who can provide her with children. She's young and probably doesn't care about things like that now, but she will one day."

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as their voices became muffled. I hastily wiped them away as the back door opened and Edward stepped onto the porch. He stilled at the sight of me clearing the wetness from my face. Edward walked over to the swing as I avoided his gaze by staring down at my lap. He hesitantly lowered himself on the swing by my side and I smelled his spicy cologne invading my space.

"Bella," he spoke, but I quickly interrupted.

"I heard you and my father talking, and you're wrong," I muttered, standing from the porch swing and turning to stare down at his vulnerable face. "I care about you, Edward. I just didn't realize it until tonight. Don't make me out to be some sort of vain little girl who has unobtainable expectations from you, because that's not who I am."

I started to stomp away, acting like the childish girl that he assumed I was, but he quickly stopped me. Edward stood and wrapped his hand around my arm, turning me to face him. He pulled me into his arms and stared down at me with hungry eyes.

"The way you look at me...it has nothing to do with caring for me," he whispered in a dark voice as his gaze darted from my eyes to my mouth. "You stare at me like I'm something to eat. Just try to deny it!"

"I don't deny it!" I snapped as his mouth drifted closer to mine. "You want to know the truth? Fine! Yes, I fantasize about you! I think about you all the time, naked, pounding into my body!"

His eyes widened in shock.

"You can't say things like that to me," he whispered hoarsely as his lips brushed delicately against mine.

"It's the truth!" I moaned as he gently kissed my lips. "I imagine what you look like naked with sweat dripping down from your body and pouring onto mine. I imagine me withering beneath you as you teach me all the things I long to know! I imagine your dick pounding into my pussy!"

"Bella!" he moaned, slipping his hot tongue into my mouth.

I grabbed his copper strands and pulled his face roughly against mine as his tongue explored my mouth. He sucked on my bottom lip, biting it slightly. I moaned as his hand found its way between my legs, cupping my sex. Edward pressed his fingers roughly back and forth against the seam of my jeans teasing me in the most delicious way. Reaching down, I fumbled against the front of his jeans until I felt his hard bulge. I began stroking his length, moaning his name into his mouth.

"Stop!" he gasped, seeming to snap to his senses.

He removed his hand from between my legs and I grasped at him greedily, not wanting to let him go. He pushed away from me, removing my hands from his body.

"Bella, your father is a preacher...and I'm fondling you on his back porch," he groaned as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair and glanced over my shoulder and the closed door. "This is wrong on so many levels. I'm not good for you, Bella."

And without another word, Edward turned and darted down the back porch steps, disappearing into the darkness. I heard the sound of the engine in his silver Volvo turn over. Headlights shone from around the corner of the house and then disappeared into the night. Edward left me standing on my parents' back porch, wet, throbbing, and heartbroken.

The next several weeks were strange, to say the least. During the week my body was on autopilot. I only looked forward to Wednesdays and Sundays, because those were the only days I got to see Edward. He continued to sit on the pew next to Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. His eyes continued to linger on me during services, but every time my eyes met his, he'd avert his gaze. Eventually I stopped turning to watch him, because the disappointing way his eyes refused to greet mine was entirely too depressing.

One day, after school, I came home, dropped my books on the kitchen table, and heard the phone ringing. I grabbed it and greeted the caller, nearly dropping the phone at the words that came out of the woman's mouth.

"Yes, this is Sabrina at Cullen Obstetrics and Gynecology," the perky female voice said. "Is this Ms. Isabella Swan?"

"This is her," I muttered, my eyebrows bunching together in confusion.

Why the heck was Edward Cullen's office calling me?

"Great! I'm calling to confirm an appointment tomorrow at four o'clock with Dr. Cullen."

My mouth opened and closed several times in shock. My mind reeled over why this woman would call to confirm an appointment with me. I hadn't made an appointment to see Edward! Then it hit me. Alice. Sneaky little Alice made an appointment for me without my consent.

I felt my blood boil in my veins for a moment, but then the image of me lying on an examination table with Edward's face between my legs flashed through my mind.

"Hello? Ms. Swan?" the voice said.

That's when I began speaking without thinking.

"Um, yes! I'll be there at four o'clock. On the dot," I practically yelped into the receiver.

"Great! Come in about fifteen minutes early so you can fill out your paperwork and make sure you're not late. We close at five. See you tomorrow!" the voice chirped before ending the call.

I hung up the phone and then immediately called Alice.

"You little twit!" I hollered after she greeted me. "How could you do that? How could you make an appointment with Edward without asking me first?"

"Because I knew you'd never do it yourself," she laughed, unconcerned with my anger. "Now, go upstairs and shave thoroughly. None of the girls in the porns I watch have a bush."

And with that, she ended the call.

Throughout dinner, I felt as though my parents knew all about my appointment with Edward. They didn't act any differently. They spoke about the events of their day and asked me about mine, nodding and murmuring compliments as I told them about the test I received an A on. It was my guilty conscience that caused me to believe they knew what I planned on doing the next day.

I planned on making my utmost fantasy become a reality. I was going to throw myself at Dr. Edward Cullen. Hopefully he'd fuck the hell out of me. Maybe during the fuck-fest he'd come to realize I'd fallen in love with him.

I sat behind the wheel of my parents' old station wagon the next day, staring at the building in front of me. My hands gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. My stomach was in knots and ached uncomfortably.

The minutes ticked slowly by and before I knew it, it was four-thirty. I was already forty-five minutes late. It was the perfect excuse to back out of my ridiculous plan, but the good girl in me screamed to walk into the building and apologize for my tardiness.

Sabrina, the woman who'd confirmed my appointment, looked extremely peeved at me when I gave her my name. I muttered a feeble excuse about having car trouble, which wasn't necessarily untrue. The car had died a couple of times on my way to the appointment. I turned to leave, noticing I was the only person in the waiting area. That's when I heard_ his_ voice.

"Isabella?" his voice asked in surprise.

I turned around slowly, and there he stood behind the window next to Sabrina. He wore a pair of tan slacks, a button up blue shirt, a royal blue tie, and a crisp, stark-white lab coat that ended near his knees. His green eyes roamed my face for answers as to why I was there.

"She had some car trouble, Dr. Cullen," Sabrina told him, suddenly looking sympathetic. "She was late for her appointment. I just explained to her that the clinic is closing in fifteen minutes."

"It's fine, Sabrina," Edward said, closing a chart he was holding. "Isabella, I can still see you if you'd like."

His green eyes darted across my body before he averted them. I felt my nipples harden almost immediately and practically smirked at the way his cheeks turned slightly red. It was nice not being the only one to blush for once. I suddenly felt bold and brazen, quickly agreeing.

Sabrina tried to argue with him. She said it was too late, that there would be no nurse there to assist him. He told her he didn't care as his eyes flashed angrily at her.

The woman huffed and stood up, disappearing from the tiny room as he chanced one last look at me. I bit my lip and he took in a sharp breath at the action. He reached down, grabbed a clipboard, and practically shoved it through the open window. He told me to fill it out and he'd call me back when I was finished. Like a good girl, I did as he asked.

I sat in the lobby with my heart racing and watched as the nurses left for the day, quietly chatting and laughing to one another without giving me a second glance. Five o'clock.

I chewed on my bottom lip, internally debating on whether or not I'd actually go through with my plan once Edward and I were alone behind closed doors. The throbbing between my legs intensified, immediately answering my unspoken question.

"Isabella?" I heard his smooth voice say.

I glanced up and met the serious expression on his face.

"I'm ready to see you now," he said huskily as he tried and failed to keep his eyes from my cleavage.

I'd worn the tightest, lowest cut v-neck shirt that I owned, although it was considered modest by most. I stood and met him at the doorway, handing him the clipboard.

"Obviously there wasn't time to prepare a proper chart for you due to your tardiness," he told me in a scolding tone as we walked down a short hallway.

Edward's admonishing tone caused my clit to throb and my panties to become moist.

"So I'll just go through your clipboard here and set your chart up later," he said.

"Yes, sir," I told him in a polite voice, casting him a confused glance as he abruptly stopped to stare at me with darkened eyes.

"What did you call me?" he asked in a gruff voice as he swallowed.

Edward's Adam's apple bobbed and I immediately imagined myself licking it. That and the scruff on his jawline.

"Um, I said 'Yes, sir'?" I answered questioningly, wrinkling my brow as he continued to gaze at me with lusty eyes.

Then he bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. I stared at his teeth that peeked out over his pink bottom lip, wondering what it would feel like to have him bite _me_ somewhere pink. A whimpering sound left my mouth, and he quickly released his lip, licking it as it slid from between his teeth.

"Call me Edward, or Dr. Cullen, please," he whispered, clearing his throat and pointing at the scale. "Dr. Cullen is probably more appropriate. Let's get you weighed in, Isabella."

I stepped on the scale and wondered what his aversion to being called 'sir' meant. From the desire I saw etched in his face, I could almost swear it wasn't an aversion. Maybe he actually liked being called 'sir.'

"Okay, Isabella. You can step off the scale and follow me into the examination room," he said as I stepped from the scale.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back as he guided me to the exam room. The feeling of his hand against my body caused me to shiver.

His fingers fell from my back as we entered the exam room. There was an examination table covered in crinkly, thin paper. A folded blue hospital gown and sheet were folded neatly on top.

"Have you ever seen a gynecologist before, Isabella?" he asked.

"No...sir," I whispered, purposely calling him the name that obviously affected him.

Edward's eyes narrowed on mine and he shifted yet again. He averted his gaze and stared down at the clipboard in his hands as he spoke in a low voice.

"I'll leave the room while you change. Place your clothes on this bench after you slip on the gown. Put the gown on with the opening in the front. It makes it easier for me to examine your body," he quietly explained as his deep green eyes bore into mine. "You can cover your bottom half with the sheet. Leave your socks on if you'd like. The floor is probably cold."

My pussy throbbed yet again as he said 'examine your body' and my panties flooded. I nodded dumbly. Edward left the clipboard on a counter near a small sink. He exited the room, silently shutting the door behind him.

I stripped naked in record speed, tucking my shamefully wet panties inside my jeans as I folded them and placed them on the bench. There was nothing I could do to mask the smell of my wet flesh. I prayed that Edward was immune to the scent. He was, after all, a gynecologist.

Grabbing the gown, I quickly pulled it on leaving the open part in the front just as he'd instructed. I tied the cotton ties down the front of my body in loose bows, praying that they wouldn't need to stay tied for very long. Hopping on the crinkly examination table, I waited impatiently for Edward's return.

Would I go through with my plan or chicken out? I wasn't sure. I wanted to be brazen, but the truth was I felt like a nervous little girl.

The minutes seemed to creep by at an agonizingly slow pace before I heard a gentle knock on the door. I practically yelled 'come in!' and my cheeks reddened at how anxious my voice sounded.

Edward entered the room and pulled the door tightly behind him. He took in my red cheeks, following the blush to my chest where it disappeared beneath the thin gown. My pert nipples strained against the material and I noticed how his eyes lingered there.

"Isabella," he began in a strained voice as he leaned against the counter and picked up my clipboard. "I have to ask...do your parents know that you are here?"

"I'm a legal adult," I whispered hoarsely as his darkened eyes carefully watched me. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions about who I allow to...examine my body...sir."

"I asked you to call me Dr. Cullen," Edward said in a firm, no-nonsense voice.

Edward's stern, demanding tone sent a thrill of desire quaking from the pit of my stomach to my pussy, and I wiggled slightly on the table. The movement did nothing to alleviate the throbbing between my legs. In fact, the motion made the throbbing that much worse.

"Yes, sir...I mean, yes, Dr. Cullen," I whispered as I purposely fumbled his requested title.

Where did my inner little tart come from? Edward probably wondered the same thing. His penetrating green eyes narrowed in on my innocent brown ones. I feigned a look of innocence as he quietly observed me.

Ignoring the way I muddled his name, Edward cleared his throat and glanced down at the clipboard in his hands. He began carefully explaining the examination, but to be honest I zoned out within two minutes of the start of conversation. Once he explained how he'd perform the pelvic exam, my mind was consumed with thoughts of Edward shoving his long fingers deep inside me. I shifted on the noisy paper of the exam table once again and stared at his mouth as he spoke.

"Any questions?" he asked gruffly as I gazed at him with parted lips.

"Um, no!" I yelped as I cleared my throat.

Edward raised an eyebrow at my enthusiasm and sighed. He instructed me to lay back on the table as he approached me to my right. My heart hammered in my chest as I lay back and stared up at his handsome face. He looked perfect, hovering above me, with his conflicted eyes darting from my face to my anxious, heaving chest.

Edward wordlessly slipped his large hand beneath the thin gown. His hand descended on my left breast and stilled over my heart. My cheeks stained red once again as he surely felt the erratic beat of my heart. Edward closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. He then began to softly press his fingers around my breast as he stared down into my eyes.

"Why are you really here, Bella?" he asked as he used the name he knew I preferred for the first time since my arrival at the clinic. "You're not really here for an annual checkup, are you?"

"I think you already know the answer to your question, Dr. Cullen," I breathed as his thumb brushed across my erect nipple.

Edward's thumb froze against my nipple as I moaned and practically writhed on the examination table. The conflicted look crossed his angelic face once again. I stared up at him, pleading with my eyes to give me the one thing I so desperately needed from him.

"You have to tell me what you want, Bella," he whispered as the conflicted expression faded away and was replaced with one of pure lust. "Say it. Out loud."

Edward cupped my breast with his hand and began gently tweaking my nipple with his long fingers. I cried out, clamping my hand over my mouth at the sound that escaped my lips. Edward simply chuckled and pinched my nipple harder, pulling and twisting it as he did so.

"I want you to fuck me, Dr. Cullen," I begged in a desperate tone. "Please fuck me, Edward."

"The patient always knows best," he replied with a crooked grin.

Edward removed his hand from my breast and gently pulled at the ties running down the front of my gown. Very slowly, he pulled the gown open and gazed down at my body with hungry eyes.

"So beautiful," he murmured as cupped both of my breasts in his hands. "Do you like it when I touch your body, Bella? Does it please you?"

"Yes," I gasped as he plucked at my puckered nipples. "But it hurts too. Make it stop hurting, Edward."

"Where does it hurt, my dear?" Edward asked, squeezing my breasts a bit more roughly. "Tell the doctor where it hurts."

"My pussy, Dr. Cullen," I moaned. "Make it stop, Dr. Cullen!"

Edward said nothing. He simply gave me an evil grin and leaned down, sucking my hard nipple in his hot, wet mouth. His tongue languidly trailed around my nipple while he pinched and fondled the other with his long fingers.

My hips began to slowly roll. My body was desperate for relief from the fire that erupted between my legs. I found my hand involuntarily trailing down my belly as I did what I so naturally did when I craved relief.

"That's right, baby," Edward grunted, releasing my nipple from between his teeth. "Show me how you play with that pussy, Bella."

My body hummed with his dirty talk as I reached down and pressed my fingers against my clit. My eyes involuntarily squeezed shut as I slowly pressed my fingers against my swollen nub. I massaged my wet clit in gentle circles, relishing the feeling of the pressure of my small fingers against my pussy and Edward's hot mouth sucking on my nipple.

"I think it's time for your pelvic exam, Bella," Edward grunted as my eyes flew open to gaze up at him. "Keep touching that hot little pussy. Don't stop."

I nodded, unable to speak. Edward moved to the foot of the examination table as I continued to rub my pussy. I glanced down at where he perched on at small rolling stool. Edward removed metal foot rests from inside the table. Standing from the stool, he grabbed each side of my waist and jerked my pelvis to the foot of the bed.

I gasped as my fingers fell from my clit, and my wet body slapped against his slack-covered cock. His length pressed against me and I moaned at the feeling. Edward grinned and placed my feet in the metal stirrups before sitting back down on the little stool.

"Are you ready for your pelvic exam, Ms. Swan?" he asked in a smooth voice.

I gazed down the length of my body and met his lusty eyes. His face was inches from my bare, pink, swollen flesh. The sight of his head between my legs became unbearable. Sitting up on the table, I did something completely out of character. I became demanding.

"Suck my pussy, Edward!" I seethed, grabbing his copper-colored locks as his eyes widened in surprise. "Now!"

And with that I shoved his face between my legs. Edward moaned and sucked my clit into his mouth. I cried out, tugging and pulling on his hair as his tongue lazily flicked at the nub. I found myself grinding against his face as his tongue made slow, steady circles around my engorged clit. I fell back on the table, grasping my breasts and pinching my nipples as the fire between my legs intensified.

"You taste so good," Edward moaned against my pussy. "Just like I've imagined all this time."

Edward's mouth left my body and was replaced with his fingers. He tugged, pinched, and rolled my clit between fingers while watching me palm my breasts. His fingers abandoned my clit and drifted towards my entrance. Capturing my nub between his teeth once more, I felt him slowly press two long fingers inside my hot body.

Edward pumped his fingers in and out of my wet folds as tears of pleasure rolled down the sides of my face. I ground my body against his fingers as the room filled with wet slapping sounds. The burning sensation increased as he worked his way inside my pussy and hit something deep inside me, causing me to scream in pleasure.

"Bella, I can't take it anymore," Edward moaned in a broken, desperate voice. "I have to fuck that tight little pussy. Tell me you want me to fuck that tight little pussy."

"Yes, Edward," I gasped as he continued to plunge his fingers deep within me. "Please fuck my tight little pussy."

I cried out as his fingers left my body. The throbbing was almost completely unbearable at that point. I watched with bated breath as Edward fumbled with his leather belt. His fingers were shaky as he stared down at where I lay panting on the examination table.

"I probably won't last long," he muttered in an apologetic voice. "It's been a very long time since I've been with a woman."

"It doesn't matter," I breathed, reaching down and massaging my clit as he removed his pants. "I'm right on the edge myself."

Edward wore a pair of blue boxer briefs that clung to his muscled hips and thighs. I stared at the length of his cock hidden beneath the tight underwear in anticipation and horror. He quickly removed his underwear, gazing down at me as he stroked his long, thick cock. It was the first time I'd seen one besides in the porn Alice forced me to watch. My fingers stilled on my wet center and I slowly rose up.

"Can I touch it?" I asked shyly as he approached me.

"If you're a good girl," he whispered with a cocky grin as he closed in on me.

Edward took my hand in his and guided it over the length of his manhood. The skin on his hard cock was surprisingly soft. Wetness developed at the head and I swiped my thumb curiously over it, causing him to hiss.

"You're a bad girl, aren't you, Bella?" he tisked as he removed my hand from his cock. "The preacher's daughter lusting after the new doctor in town. You must want a taste of the forbidden. Is that what you want, Bella? To taste the forbidden?"

I nodded mutely, and he guided me from the exam table to the small stool. Edward grasped my hair at the base of my neck and rubbed the head of his cock against my lips. Cautiously, I opened my mouth and flicked my tongue against the head of his penis where a small amount of wetness seeped out. He moaned at the action, and the sound pleased me. Wanting to pleasure him more, I thought about how the girls in Alice's movie pleasured the men. I took his length in my mouth, as much as I could, and began to slowly bob my head as I sucked. My eyes darted up to his, staring at him to gauge his reaction.

Edward moaned and began to flex his hips slowly as he pressed his cock deeper in my mouth. He was too big to fit his entire length in my mouth, so I wrapped one hand around the base of his cock while massaging his balls with the other. Edward gripped my hair painfully in his hand, but it hurt in the most delicious way. I tasted his warm, salty wetness as he slowly pulled away from me.

"Such a bad little girl," he gasped, pulling me from the stool. "I think you deserve a bit of punishment before I pleasure you."

Edward hoisted me back onto the examination table roughly and I let out a squeak of surprise as he shoved my feet back into the metal stirrups. He shoved my legs far apart and I gasped in shock as his fingers found my delicate pink flesh. He toyed with my clit for a moment, causing me to seep with wetness once again before he spoke.

"Your punishment is a spanking. But I won't spank your ass, Bella. I'm going to spank your pussy. Do you accept this punishment, Bella?" he asked in a dark, husky voice as his green eyes bored into mine.

"Yes!" I moaned as he gave me a wicked grin.

Without warning, he slapped the palm of his hand harshly against the tender flesh between my legs. I screamed out, grasping my breasts in my hands and pinching harshly at my nipples. Seeing the carnal desire on my face, Edward slapped my pussy between my legs over and over. The impact each time he struck my swollen, pink pussy made a wet, smacking sound that filled the room. When he was thoroughly satisfied with the amount of abuse he inflicted, Edward pressed the head of his cock against my nub, running it from my clit to my entrance and back again.

"Last chance to back out," he warned as he pressed the head of his cock inside of me, stretching me in a delicious way. "Once I get started I won't be able to stop."

"Just fuck me already, Edward," I moaned miserably as I attempted to grind against him.

Edward grunted and carefully pressed himself inside of me. There was a stinging, burning sensation that caused me to gasp out in pain. And it wasn't the good kind of pain. Tears welled up in my eyes as my body froze. Edward stilled against me, gazing down at me in shock.

"Bella," he whispered in a sad voice. "You...you're a virgin?"

"Not anymore," I muttered as the sharp pain faded into a dull throb.

"If I'd known...I mean I thought," he muttered, pulling himself from my body. "You were so determined to be with me. I assumed it wasn't your first time with a man."

"Stop!" I gasped as the motion of his cock sliding out of my body made the pain bearable. "I mean, don't stop! Please don't stop! This is what I want, Edward! I've never wanted something so badly."

Edward stared down at the desperation on my face. His expression was conflicted at first, but I pressed myself against him and he moaned at the feeling. The pain remained deep inside me, but the way his cock stretched and filled me made it more tolerable. Edward slowly pushed his cock inside my body and I moaned, throwing my head back against the table as he began a gentle rhythm.

"If I hurt you, or if it becomes too much, tell me, Bella," he instructed in a heavy breath.

I nodded as he gripped my thighs tightly in his hands. Edward squeezed my flesh between his fingers as he moved his length in and out of my wet body. Propping myself up on my elbows, I stared down and watched as his cock moved in perfect time with my hips.

"So tight, so wet," he mumbled, causing a thrill of excitement to shoot down my body as he stared at me with hooded eyes.

"Harder, Edward," I demanded as the pain all but disappeared and was replaced with the sweetest of sensations as his cock hit that place inside me he'd found with his fingers.

Edward grunted and increased his rhythm. He clenched his jaw trying to hold back from completely pounding into me; it was something I suddenly, desperately, desired.

Edward found my swollen nub with his thumb and pressed it firmly as he rubbed it frantically. I screamed out and the sound caused something to erupt deep within him. He began pounding his cock inside my wet pussy as my body jerked against the crinkly paper. A familiar rolling, yearning sensation traveled from my belly and ended where his length slammed into me. My body clenched, tightening around his cock as I screamed out one last time. Wetness seeped out as I spasmed and screamed.

It wasn't long before he joined me in orgasmic bliss. Edward's hips slapped angrily against my body as he cried out my name. I felt his hot semen fill my body and spill beneath me, running from my entrance and down the crack of my ass as it dripped down on the table.

Edward's erratic movements slowly ceased, going from hard thrusts to slow, gentle movements as his cock eventually softened within me.

"Thank you," I whispered as I sat up and removed my legs from the metal stirrups.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his soft, unruly hair, pulling his face down to my own. He moaned as our lips met. His hands wandered into my long, brown hair, and he tugged at it lightly as our tongues danced with one another.

"Bella, what I just did was completely unethical," he muttered against my mouth. "But I don't regret it."

"I don't regret it either, Edward," I whispered, kissing him frantically as I tugged at his hair. "Please tell me this will work. Please tell me that you want to be with me as badly as I want to be with you."

"I do, Bella," he gasped into my mouth. "I've tried to deny my feelings for you, but I'm too weak to deny them any longer. I'll do anything to be with you."

I left Edward hours later, after his promises of speaking to my father were whispered in my ear. I drove my parents' crappy station wagon home and took a long, hot shower. The gentle suds cleansed my body of the smells of sex and sweat.

I joined my parents downstairs later that night with a silly, happy grin on my face. My mother stared at me throughout supper as I sat in an Edward-induced daze. Just as I finished cleaning the dishes, I heard a gentle knock on the front door.

I dried my hands on a dish towel and tossed it on the counter. After crossing the foyer, I answered the door and was shocked to find Edward standing there looking extremely nervous. He ran his fingers through his hair as his eyes shot across my face and past my shoulder. Glancing behind me, I noticed my stern father standing nearby watching us suspiciously.

"Hello, Isabella," Edward said as he dropped his fingers from his hair and attempted to regain control of himself. "I'd like to speak to your father if you don't mind."

I silently gestured for him to enter, and he did so. His spicy scent washed over me as he quietly passed by. My father gave him a kind greeting, still looking somewhat bashful for the rude way he'd spoken to him during their last meeting. The two men disappeared into the living room and I hesitantly climbed the stairs.

I entered my bedroom and paced, glaring at the clock on my nightstand as I nervously chewed away at my fingernails. The minutes slipped away and turned into two hours.

When a soft knock sounded against my door, I gasped in shock. Darting across the room, I grasped the metal door handle and flung the door open. There stood my father, with Edward standing quietly behind him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Isabella," my father spoke in a soft voice as he glanced up at me hesitantly. "Mr. Cullen has asked my permission...to court you. Is this something you feel comfortable with?"

"Yes, Daddy," I told him immediately as a bright, yet nervous smile crossed my lips and my eyes darted to Edward's bemused grin.

"I have to say, this is extremely unusual," my father sighed as he stroked his mustache. "Folks in this town are going to talk. But I've come to agree with your mother. You've always been mature for your age.

"And if I'm being honest with myself, I'd rather see you with a fine man such as Dr. Cullen than some of these knucklehead kids in town. So, I'm going to allow this courtship. But if he acts ungentlemanly in any way, you'll come tell your Daddy, won't you, Bella?"

"Yes, sir," I whispered, remembering all the ungentlemanly things Edward had done to me earlier that day.

"Good, girl," my father cooed as he patted my head like a small child and thoroughly embarrassed me in front of my new beau. "I'm going downstairs now. The two of you can talk for a moment. In the hallway. Don't let me catch y'all in that bedroom."

"Yes, sir," we said in unison.

My father gave us an uneasy glance, muttered something below his breath, and shuffled to the staircase. The two of us watched as he slowly descended the stairs to join my mother in front of the television for their nightly religious program.

Edward and I stood in the hallway staring shyly at one another for a few moments. All my hopes and dreams had come true in the short span of a day.

Edward finally approached me after shooting an uneasy gaze over his shoulder. He pulled my willing body into his arms and pressed a delicate kiss against my lips. My fingers trailed up his neck and plunged into his hair and I gently pulled at his strands.

"Bella," he whispered hoarsely as he pulled away and stared into my deep, brown eyes.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, gazing up at him in confusion.

"I'm in love with you, Bella. I've never known true love until you walked into my life," he whispered as tears pricked the corners of his eyes and his Adam's apple bobbed.

Heaving a great sigh, my heart swelling in my chest, I replied, "It's about time."

* * *

Beta'd by the great AliCat0623! All my worrying over my use/love of the P-word was for nothing, old girl ;)

I'm not a big 'smut' writer, mostly because of the fact that I'm a PK, so this was a huge challenge for me! I enjoyed writing it, although I did blush the entire time ;) Old habits die hard, I guess!

Dad, if you read this...please forgive me! I've already repented over and over! I'll be waiting on the front porch steps for you to sling gravel up the driveway, gettin' the 4x4 sideways!


End file.
